Badie Date
by jennyperson91
Summary: Ben and Sadie are going on a date! will things turn out better then last time? read and find out
1. Convincing and Excitement

**OK, SO HERES MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION. I AM EXTREEMLEY NERVOUS ABOUT WHAT U ALL ARE GUNNA THINK, SO GO EASY ON THE HARSH COMMENTS... ALTOUGH I DO WELCOME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATURALLY, SADIE. THOUGH I DO WISH I OWNED JACOB KRAEMER.**

Ben stood at his locker gazing upon a certain red headed girl, when Rain suddenly appeared next to him.

" Ben " Rain said, pulling ben out of his trance.

" What? " Ben said, not takeing his eyes off sadie.

" You dont think she's gunna realize your staring at her? " Rain asked with a smile. Ben looked at Rain.

" You think she saw me? " Ben asked in worry.

" I dont know... " Rain replied. " She might have. Or Margret may have saw you and told Sadie you were looking at her. " Ben looked a little worried.

" I hope not. " Ben said with a sigh, then looking back at Sadie.

" Why dont you go over there and... " Ben stopped Rain in mid sentence.

" I'm not asking her out rain. " Ben looked at Rain.

" Why not? You like her! " Rain looked confused and anctious at the same time. Ben didnt reply.

" Are you affrad Ben? " Rain smiled a little, but it faded when Ben looked at him.

" A little... " Ben staired at his shoes.

" But your not affraid of anyting! " Rain said, trying to raise his friends spirits.

" Rain, you don't get it do you? " Ben looked at Rain.

" Whats not to get? Just ask her out! "

" Why dont you just go ask Vivian out? " Ben shot back.

" Point taken. " Rain sighed. " But seriously. Why are you so affraid? " Rain whanted to help.

" I dont know... " Ben glanced at sadie, smiled, then looked back at rain. " Sadie's different. I like her so much... what if she says no? " Ben looked worried. Rain grinned.

" What if she says yes? " Rain said. Ben looked at sadie, who margret was talking excitedly to.

" Your right man. " Ben said before clozing hislocker and walking over to sadie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadie was at her locker when margret suddenly appeared next to her.

" Dont look now " Margret said excitedly. " But Bens staring at you! " Margret let out a shriek of laughter.

" Really! No way! " Sadie was excited. ever since what happened at acropolis wow and what happened with Chris, all Sadie whanted was to spend time with Ben. Sadie looked over at ben, who was looking at his shoes. " He is so cute... " Sadie smiled, and Margret began to giggle. Sadie resumed taking the books she needed out of her locker, when all of a sudden margret seemed ansy.

" OOPS! Totally forgot! I gotta um... get the... thing... from the... place... bye Sadie! " Margret said hurriedly, before running away.

" What was that about? " Sadie said to no one. She heard a laugh comming from behind her. She turned around to see Bens smileing face looking down at her.

" Hey Red " Ben said.

" What were you laughing at? " Sadie smiled back.

" Oh, nothing " Ben laughed again.

" So... " Bens smile slowly began to fade. In fact, sadie thought he looked a little nervous.

" So " Sadie said cautiously. She knew there was something up, but she wasnt sure what.

" You um... Have any plans for the weekend? " Ben eyed sadie with his usual cute confadence, but sadie couldnt help but think he still looked nervous.

" Nope, not yet. " Sadie smiled. Ben seemed more at ease. " Why? "

" No reason " Ben grinned happily as he walked away. " Chimo! "

" Chimo " Sadie smiled as she watched Ben untill he turned the corner. Sadie heard an overexcited Margret behind her.

" So! " Margret shook sadie. Sadie turned around.

" What? " Sadie was still thinking of Ben..

" What did he whant? " Margret was smileing.

" Who? " Sadie was now thinking of Bens beautiful brown eyes. " Oh Ben! " Sadie said, snapping back into reality. " The weirdest thing... he just came over and aked he what I was doing this weekend? " Sadie explained. Margret started jumping up and down.

" Yay! " she squeaked as she jumped.

" What? " Sadie was oblivious to the reason of Margrets laughter.

" Sadie! it means he's gunna ask you on an actual date for this weekend! " Margret smiled at sadie, who was beginning to get a clue.

**THE END! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING! PLEASE COMMENT! (chapter 2 up tomorrow)**


	2. The Moment of truth

**DISCLAIMER: SAME STORY, SAME DISCLAIMER.**

**IF I'M IN LOVE WITH NARCLEPSY BOY IS READING THIS, I READ YOUR REVIEW AND I WAS GUNNA SEND YOU THIS CHAPTER FOR YOCAN EDIT IT FOR ME BUT I DONT EXACTLY KNOW HOW...**

**ENJOY!**

Ben turned the corner to see Rain waiting for him.

" Rain! you scared me! " Ben said.

" Sorry man. " Rain punched Ben in the arm. " So loverboy... how'd it go? " Rain smiled.

" Well, I asked her if she had any plans this weekend and she said no... " Ben smiled shyly.

" And... " Rain moved his arms, whanting Ben to tell him what happened next.

" And... thats it. " Ben laughed as Rains jaw dropped.

" What do you mean thats it? " Rain threw his arms into the air. " I thought you were gunna ask her! "

" Dude, dont worry. " Ben started to walk away.

" You'll ask her? " Rain called after him.

" Yep! " Ben turned around and got further down the hallway.

" WHEN? " Rain yelled after him.

" Lunch! " Ben yelled back as he ducked into a nearby classroom.

**CHAPTER 2a: LUNCH**

Ben watched Sadie as she got her lunch and sat down at a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

_This is it._

Ben said to himself. He let out a huge sigh and stood up. He slowly made his way towards Sadie, untill he found himself standing behind her.

" Hey Red. " Ben said as he took the seat beside her. " Hows it going? "

" Fine " Sadie smiled at Ben, then looked at Margret who was getting up.

" Where are you going? " Sadie asked.

" Um... " Margret looked at Ben, who was looking at his shoes, again. " Away. " Margret smiled. Ben glanced up at Margret and smiled shyly. Then Margret gethered her things and went to sit with Vivian.

" She didn't have to leave. " Sadie was still a little confused on why Margret kept leaving whenever Ben showed up.

" I'm actually kinda glad she left. " Ben was looking at Sadie.

" What? " She asked him. " Why? "

" Because... " Ben stopped. After he said what he was going to say, there was no turning back.

" What? " Sadie asked.

" Well, I whanted to ask you something in private, and I think she senced it. " Ben smiled to himself.

" Well, what is it that you whanted to ask? " Sadie looked at Ben waitingly.

" Um... " Ben scratched his head and let out a nervous sigh. " I was wondering if maybie you whanted to go out with me this weekend... like a date... " Ben couldnt get himself to look at Sadie. There was a small silence, and then Ben found the courage to look at her. " Well? " He eyed her cautiously. She was completley smiling, which gave Ben a glimmer of hope.

" I'd Love to " Sadie's smile widened. Ben felt relieved.

" Great! " he smiled at her and began to stand up. " Hows... saturday at 8? "

" Perfect " Sadie was still smileing.

" Its a date " Ben smiled and began to stand up. " Chimo! " Ben said as he started backing up, waiting for the last possible moment to turn around and exit the cafeteria.

**WELL, HERES CHAPTER 2! TERRIBLY SORRY IF THERES GRAMMAR ERRORS, NO SPELCHECK. BUT YOU'VE GOTTA ADMIT, I DID PRETTY WELL FOR NO SPELCHECK!**


	3. Telling and Friday

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT THINK ITS CHANGED... ESPECIALLY THE OWNING JACOB KRAEMER PART...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT WAS NESISARY. I LIKE THE LITTLE FRIDAY BIT AT THE END, BUT I'M THE WRITER, SO I GET TO LIKE WHATEVER I WHANT. **

**CHAPTER 4a: SADIE TELLS**

Sadie sat in awe as she went over in her mind the conversation she and Ben Harrison just had. Margret ran over and sat across from Sadie, but Sadie was in her own world.

" Sadie! " Margret yelled, getting her friends attention.

" Yes? " Sadie said calmly with a grin.

" What happened? " Margret asked excitedly.

" Oh, nothing... " Sadie's smile widened. " Ben just asked me out on a date saturday... "

Sadie and Margret let out a shriek of laughter.

" No way! " Margregt started clapping her hands.

" I know! I can't believe it! I'm going on an actual DATE with Ben Harrison... " Sadie suddenly felt a rush of excitement and fear go through her body.

**CHAPTER 4b: BEN TELLS**

Ben left the cafeteria in a daze. He wasn't out two seconds, when he was ambushed by an overexcited Papadakis. Rain was smileing wildley.

" So... " Rain glared at Ben

" What? " Ben asked. He knew Rain was dying to know what happened with Sadie.

" Come on Ben. What Happened? Did Sadie say yes? Did you ask her out or what? " Rain was getting agitated.

" Aren't you supposed to be in class right now? " Ben looked at Rain.

" Well yeah... but a guy can cut class for the emotional support of his buddy, right? " Ben laughed at this.

" Your to much Rain. "

" Yeah Yeah, now... get to it already! what did she say? " Rain glared at Ben, waiting for a reply.

" Well, I asked her if she whanted to go out with me Saturday... " Ben grinned, thinking of Sadies smile when he looked up after he asked her.

" AND! " Rain was practically jumping up and down.

" And she said yes " Ben smiled as he watched Rain jump up and down. Eventually, he stopped.

" Finally dude! " Rain slapped his friend on the back. " Congrats! "

" Thanks " Ben grinned. " I still cant believe she said yes... " Ben said truthfully.

" Why? " Rain was confused. He didn't wait for Ben to answer. " She's liked you for like... ever. "

" She has? " Bens eyes lit up.

" Duh! " Rain smiled. " You just never opened your eyes. "

" Yeah, I guess... " Ben said.

" Luckily now their open. " Rain laughed as him and Ben proceeded to their next period class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 4c: FRIDAY**

Sadie was at her locker when she felt two farmiliar hands cover her eyes.

" Guess who? " Said a cleverly disquised voice.

" Lets see... " Sadie pretended not to know who it was.

" Ben! " Sadie turned around to see Ben standing behind her.

" You... are correct " Ben smiled sweetly, then bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sadie's body fluttered.

" Can't wait for tomorrow Red " Ben gently squeezed her hand before walking away. " See ya " Ben smiled as he proceeded down the hallway.

For the entire day, whenever Sadie saw Ben she smiled. He always spotted her instantly and smiled back, even in a big crowd.

Later that day at her locker, Margret came over to talk to Sadie.

" So hows it going with you and Romeo? " Margret teased.

" Great! " Sadie smiled. " But I still have no idea what i'm going to wear tomorrow. " Sadie clozed her locker.

" I'm sure I can help you with that " Margret smiled. " By the way... " Margret said with caution. " How did your parents react? "

Sadie cringed a little. " Well... I didn't exactly tell them... "

" What do you mean you didn't tell them? " Margret asked.

" I meant to! but when the time came I panicked and told them I was going to the movies with you and Rain... "

" Tell them Sade. " Margret said before she turned around towards bennet high's front doors.

**OKAY, OKAY, I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING. THREE CHAPPIES IN ONE DAY? I KNOW, I KNOW. I AM AMAZING. ( LOL KIDDING ) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPPY 3! THE REASON WHY THE CHAPTERS ARE COMMING OUT SO QUICKLY IS BECAUSE I WHANT TO GET IT OUT BEFORE MEET THE HAWTHORNES PREMIERS. MAKES SENCE, RIGHT?**


	4. Parents and The terrible two

**SO I DECIDED THAT I COULDNT LEAVE THIS STORY UNFINISHED. IT MAY BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT THEN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS, BECAUSE IF I FINISHED WITH WHAT I STARTED, I WOULD BE ACCUSED OF PLAJORIZING THE EPISODE " MEET THE HAWTHORNES ". SO IF THE ENDING CHAPPIES SOUND LIKE THEY DON'T " FIT " WITH THE FIRST CHAPTERS, I DID THE BEST I COULD. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

Chapter 4a: Parents ruin everyting

Sadie came home and found her mother in the kitchen.

" Hey mom " Sadie smiled.

" Sadie! Hi! How was school? "

" It was great " Sadie said. She took a breath and continued with what she whanted to say. " Ben asked me out, and I was wondering if I could go? " Sadie bit her lip, perparing herself for her mothers grim responce.

" Sure Sadie, its fine with me... " Sadie's mom smiled. " And I promice your father and I will stay home thhis time " Jean Hawthorne started to laugh.

" Really? Great! Thanks mom! " Sadie smiled and began to make her way to the stairs.

" Wait Sadie, when are you and Ben planning to go out? "

" Saturday " Sadie smiled, not bothering to stop her treck upstairs.

" Un oh. Saturday? " Sadie's mom said with a grimace.

" Yeah... whats wrong? " Sadie began to get a bad feelling in the pit of her stomach.

" Well your Aunt Lynn and Uncle Gregg are planning on visiting with your cusins Joe and Fionna, and we need you to stay home and babysit while the adults go out... "

" Why can't Hal babysit? " Sadie said, instantly realizing how incredibally wrong that sentence really was. " Right. He's Hal I forgot. " Sadie sighed. " But I already told Ben I would go! " Sadie said in disappointment.

" Well I'm sorry Sadie, but we cant just cancel on your aunt and uncle because you have a date. Ben can always come over saturday and help you babysit... " Sadie's mom said, not really caring about Sadie's dilemma.

" Are you jokeing? Have you met Joe and Fionna? There terrors! I cant let Ben within a five mile radius of this place with them here! "

" Oh Sadie. Your such a drama queen! " Sadie's mom laughed.

" So there's absolutley nothing you can do? Call a babysitter anything? " Sadie was getting desperate.

" Sadie... " Jean was starting to get upset with her daughter.

" I know I know. " Sadie sighed as she went upstairs to call Margret about the devistating news she just recieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" What am I gunna do Margret? " Sadie started pacing around her bedroom.

" There's absolutley nothing you can do? Your parents can't call a babysitter or something? " Margret asked a distrought Sadie.

" Trust me. I've tried everything. I'm stuck babysitting my evil little cusins, and theres nothing I could do. "

" I'm sorry Sade. I wish there was something I could do to help... " Margret sighed.

" No Margret. I'm not dragging you into this mess. I guess i'm just gunna have to tell Ben we have to re scedule. "

" He's gunna be really upset. " Margret said.

" Not as upset as I am going to be when I actuallt have to tell him. " Sadie said. " I'd better go... I should call Ben before it gets to late. " Sadie sighed.

" Alright Sadie. Good luck! "

" Thanks M. Bye "

" See ya. "

_Click_ Sadie heard Margret hang up before hanging up herself. She shighed a huge sigh before looking in her phonebook for Bens number. She found it, and began to dial. Listening to the dial tone, she was incredibally close to chickening out.

" Hello? " Sadie heard Ben's sweet voice.

" Um... hi... Ben? " Sadie was trying to waste as much time as possible.

" Sadie? Hey! Whats up? " Ben was making it incredibally hard for Sadie to continue.

" Well, I've got some bad news about tomorrow. "

" What is it? " Sadie senced Ben was starting to get a little worried. She took a deep breath and began.

" Well, it turns out my aunt and uncle are comming for the weekend, and I'm in charge of watcing their two terrible monsters they like to call their children. Trust me, if I could have gotten out of it I would have, but its physically impossible for me to leave the house... so unless you whant to come over and watch Joe and Fionna, we're gunna have to rescedule. " Sadie took a breath. " I'm so sorry Ben. "

" Its okay Red. I completley understand the whole, your parents sticking you with something you don't whant to do thing. We'll re scedule. "

" Defentatley. " Sadie smiled. " I'm really sorry. "

" Its okay! " Ben laughed. There was a pause. " Um... I have to go... its getting late and my dad's hounding me to get off the phone. " Ben said.

" Yeah, I gotta go too. I'll talk to you later. " Sadie sighed, not whanting to end their conversation.

" Bye Red. "

" Bye " Sadie said before she hung up, ending the absolute hardest conversation of her entire life.

Chapter 4b: Arrival of the terrible two

Sadie was sitting on the couch saturday,it was almost four o clock, which meant _they_ would be ariving at any minute. Just then she heard a knock at the door. _Oh great. There here_._ Maybie if I dont answer they'll go away... _Sadie rolled her eyes, hoping this would come true.

" Sadie! Get the door! Its probably them! " Sadie's mother said from an upstairs room.

" Kay mom! " Sadie replied, not whanting to get up from the couch. She opened the door and was overmelmed with the excitement of her relatives.

" Sadie! Hi! We haven't seen you in ages! OOH! You've gotten so big! " Sadie put on a fake smile as she was hugged by her Aunt and Uncle.

" It's nice to see you. " Sadie said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, which was an incredibally small amount. She felt her obnoctious cusins push her out of the way to get into the house.

" Where's Hallie! " Fionna wined in her little five year old voice.

" Hal isn't here right now, but he'll be here later Fee " Sadie said, trying not to jump down the little girls throat.

" Well he better come home soon. " Joe said, plopping himself onto the couch. " Or she just might have a cow. " Sadie was almost at her boiling point. But she had to be nice.

" Hey Joe... wow! You're getting pretty big! How old are you now? " Sadie smiled as best as she could.

" I'm Eleven. Now do you mind getting me a soda? That car ride really took it's tole on me " Joe said, putting his feet on the coffee table.

" Joseph! Where are your manners? "Aunt Lynn said with her hands on her hips.

" Oh, right... please " Joe said impolitley. Aunt Lynn seemed pleased.

Sadie handed her cusin his soda, just as her mom and dad came running down the stairs.

" Lynn! Gregg! How was your trip? " Sadie's parents said as they ran up to hug everyone.

" It was good! Loooong though. " Sadie's Uncle Gregg wiped at his forehead, immitating he was tired.

" Yeah, we're starved! " Aunt Lynn added.

" Well lets get going then! " Walter Hathorne said, grabbing for his coat.

" You're sure your okay with babysitting, right honey? " Sadie's mother said with a smile. Sadie was raging on the inside. Like she has a choice on weather or not she _whanted_ to babysit!

" Yes mom " Sadie said, grinding her teeth.

" Great, thanks honey! We'll be back around nine! " Her mother said, right before she clozed the door, leaving Sadie alone with her evil cusins.

Not two seconds after their parents left, sadie heard a thud from behind her. She turned around to find that Joe had spilt his entire glass of grape soda onto the carpet. Sadie was furious.

" Will ya take care of that Sadie? " Joe said with an evil smile, right before he ran upstairs to join his sister in whatever she was doing.

" This is going to be... " Sadie threw a pillow across the room to depress her anger.

" The longest night... " Another pillow.

" Of my life! " Sadie threw her third and final pillow, right before she went to grab some paper towels to clean up her cusins mess.

**WELL, THERE IT IS. I DONT REALLY HAVE ANYTING TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, ONLY THAT I MADE IT UP FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD, INSTEAD OF WRITING IT DOWN IN MY NOTEBOOK AND THEN POSTING IT. BUT I'M PRETTY SATISFIED. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Stain removal

**THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER, AND I HOPE I END IT WITH SOMETHING ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ MY FANFICTIONS WILL LIKE. WELL, HERE IT IS! ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: SINCE YESTERDAY WHEN I POSTED THIS CHAPPY AND TODAY POSTING THIS CHAPPY, I BOUGHT THE CANADIAN TV COMPANY THAT OWNS NATURALLY SADIE! I'M RICH! JUST KIDDING. **

ChApTeR 5a: HeLp ArRiVeS:

Sadie was on her hands and knees, gradually getting the bright purple stain on the carpet to turn a light pink, when she felt breathing down her neck. She wipped around to see Fee standing behind her.

" Fee! You scared me! " Sadie said, trying to catch her breath.

" Wachya doin? " Fee replied, looking at the stain. " Ooh! pretty color! " Fee said with a girly grin.

" Hopefully i'll get it out before our parents get home. " Sadie said, returning to the stain.

" Why do you whant it to go away? I whant to show mommy! Thats the color I whant my room to be! " Fionna stamped her foot on the ground.

" No, I think the stain has to go. " Sadie said, thinking of how her mother would react if she came home to a stain this big and this... pink. Just then, Hal came bursting through the front door.

" FEEEEEEEE! " He said, running over to Fionna and giving her a hug.

" HALLIEEEEE! " Fionna said, jumping into Hal's arms. " Where were you Hallie? " Fionna asked in a very five year old way.

" Band practice Fee. Now come on! Lets go play... " Hal ran over to the game cubbard and sat down, letting his inner five year old sine through.

" CANDYLAND! " Fionna said, skipping over to where Hal was sitting on the floor. Sadie returned to the stain, which seemed to be getting bigger. And then the doorbell rang.

" I'll get it. " Hal replied, jumping up to get the door. The door opened, but Sadie didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. " Um... come on Fee... lets go upstairs and get Joey to play with us... " Hal dragged Fionna up the stairs. Sadie was about to turn around to see who Hal had let in, when she heard a farmiliar voice.

" Wow Red, thats some stain you've got there. " Sadie turned around to see Ben standing at the doorway. He walked over to where Sadie was kneeling on the floor.

" I told you my cusins were monsters. " Sadie said, rubbing harder at the stain. Ben laughed.

" Your cusins did this? " Ben said.

" One of them did. The other one told me to keep it to show my parents because it was a pretty color. "

" Immagine how grounded you'd be? " Ben smiled as he picked up a rag to try and help Sadie with the stain.

" I can't even picture it. " Sadie laughed. There was a small pause. " So what are you doing here anyway? " Sadie asked.

" Well, I know you said you couldn't go out tonight, so I figured i'd come over here and see if you wanted be to help with your cusins. " Ben replied. " Plus, I couldn't go an entire weekend without seeing you Red. " Sadie blushed.

" Well, I appreciate it. Hal should be leaving any minute, which means i'll be in charge of entertaining them. "

" And we both know how bad you are with kids... " Ben laughed jokeingly.

" Hey! Be nice... " Sadie smiled and punched Ben playfully in the arm.

About a half hour later, the stain was finally at the point where you couldn't notice it without getting inches away from the carpet.

" I say it looks pretty much gone... " Ben said, getting up off his knees to throw away his rag, which had turned completley pink.

" Yeah, it looks good. " Sadie smiled. " Thank you so much for helping me... " Ben walked over to where Sadie was standing and draped his arm around her shoulder.

" Anything for my girl. " Ben smiled down at Sadie.

_My girl. _Sadie thought to herself. _He called me his girl_... Ben looked down at Sadie, thinking of weather or not it was the appropriate time to kiss her. After a second, Hal, Fionna and Joe came running down the stairs. Ben took his arm off of Sadie's shoulders.

" Sadie, Jamie just called and he whants me to go over to his place to work on some new lyrics. " Hal grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. " I'll be back later. " He slammed the door, leaving Ben, Sadie, Fionna and Joe alone in the living room.

" Who's that? " Joe said, pointing to Ben. " Your Boooyfriend? " He asked in a mocking way. Sadie didn't whant to say no, giving Ben the wrong idea.

" Thats none of your buisiness. " Sadie replied. " Joe, Fee, this is Ben. Ben, these are my cusins, Joe and Fionna. " Sadie said, getting everyone aquainted.

" What's with the camera? " Joe asked, pointing at the camera Ben had brought with him.

" Bens a photographer. " Sadie said, looking at Ben who was blushing a bit.

" Ammateour photographer. " Ben said.

" Yeah right Ben. Your so good. You need to learn how to take compliment. " Sadie smiled at Ben who was smiling back.

" Take my picture! " Fionna said, waving her arms in the air in front of Ben. Ben took his camera up to his face and started snapping pictures.

" Beautiful! " Ben told Fionna, after he had taken a few pictures. Fionna seemed satisfied.

After a few hours of candyland after candyland after candyland, ( That's Fionna's favorite game ) Sadie popped in the video her aunt had brought with them, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory._ Sadie turned off the lights and put a blanket over Fionna and Joe who were soon to be sleeping.

" Now what? " Sadie sat next to Ben who was sitting on the stairs.

" Now... you get to do whatever you whant. " Ben smiled. " Isn't babysitting great? "

" Oh yeah, its a blast. " Sadie laughed.

" Well I know its not completley fun Red, but after you put the kids to sleep? Then you get to do whatever you whant. " Ben smiled, knowing Sadie agreed.

Ben and Sadie sat on the steps of the stairs talking for about forty five minutes, untill Sadie heard a noise.

" Shhh! " Sadie said. " Listen! "

Ben and Sadie both listened carefully.

" Hear that? " Sadie asked. Ben could hear a faint mumbling comming from the couch. They made their way to the couch, where Fionna and Joe were fast asleep.

" She mumbels when she sleeps. " Sadie smiled. Then they heard Joe snort. They both laughed.

" And apparently he snorts... " Ben smiled.

" Lets get them upstairs... " Sadie said, carefully picking up a sleeping Fionna. Ben grabbed Joe and followed.

" Which room? " Ben asked, following Sadie up the stairs.

" My room. " Sadie said.

Ben followed Sadie into her bedroom and placed Joe on the bed next to his sister.

" Do you have any idea how heavy he was? " Ben asked.

" Thats why I took the five year old... " Sadie laughed. Ben started looking around Sadie's room.

" So... " He said. " This is your room... very you Red. " Ben smiled.

" Um... thanks " Sadie grinned. " I'm really glad you came over tonight Ben. I couldn't have done it without you. "

" No problem Red. " Ben smiled. There was a long pause.

" Umm... so we better go back down... " Sadie said, passing Ben and heading towards the door to her bedroom. But then someting happened. Ben wrapped is arm around Sadie's waste, and spun her around so that they were looking at eachother with their faces inches apart. and before he could have any doubts about what he was doing, he kissed her.

After a minute, they pulled away. Ben smiled down at Sadie.

" Finally " He said. " Spontainious enough for you Red? "

" Yeah... " Sadie smiled happily. " Perfect. "

**SO HERE IT WAS. I WAS UPSET WITH THE WAY IT CAME OUT IN THE END, BUT ITS TEN THIRTY AT NIGHT SO I CAN REALLY GIVE A FLYING WHOOP. EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T LIKE IT, I WHANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYBODY THINKS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
